cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Yam Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Purple Yam Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on March 27, 2019, alongside his Pet, Firestarter. He attacks obstacles by swinging his mace. Skill Rage gauge fills at given intervals. When full, the Slide Button changes into the Rage Tornado Button. Tap it to enter the Rage Tornado Mode, destroy obstacles in the Cookie's path, and receive extra Rage Tornado Points. When Purple Yam Cookie's Energy drops below a certain point, he enters the Berserk Mode, making the Rage gauge fill in faster. Level Up for more Rage Tornado Points. Magic Candy Receives Critical Points while the skill is active. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Critical Points. Story Purple Yam Cookie was baked in extreme temperatures again and again until the heat finally got to his head. Ever since, Purple Yam Cookie has been in an angered state (to say the least!) that's why we advise being extremely cautious around him. When the wrath kicks in, this Cookie begins to crush and smash the surroundings in a dangerous tornado of rage. And as if that wasn't enough, Purple Yam Cookie is always eager to fight someone! The Cookie claims that no one has suffered in the "flames of hell" more than him, but little does he know that - in fact - other Cookies went through the Witch's oven too... "STOP telling me I look great!" Purple Yam Cookie has donned garments of the purest golden syrup. His golden mace brings courage to those facing any and all obstacles. Strategy Purple Yam Cookie's primary purpose is to serve as a destruction Cookie, and he's great at it. However, he's got one rather interesting trait: the preferable Pet to use with him is not his own. Instead, generally, Magmabird is his best bet because of its speed boost during its ability and its revive. Further, his points actually aren't going to be coming in from destruction. They will be coming just from him spinning around his mace. Purple Yam Cookie's biggest help are Treasures that provide extra points, as he will already be providing enough destruction on his own. It's best to be careful when using his ability, as his jumps when spinning are weighted in comparison to normal jumps and may throw the player off for a while when using him. Getting an idea of the weight of his jumps in comparison to usual is particularly helpful to not falling into one too many pits. Statistics Loading Messages New * Fiery WRATH! General * GAAAAH! * I'll never kneel before ANYONE! * You can't even imagine HOW HOT it was there! * I was tempered in the HELLFIRE! * Come at me, NOW! * Taste my WRATH! * Why am I angry? YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND! * Don't make me ANGRIER! * Looking for a fight?! I'M HERE! * I've been to the FIERY HELL! Tired *HMPF... Trial Welcome * Don't make me ANGRY! * I'm getting ANGRY! * All it takes is ONE STRIKE! Lobby Daily Gift * WHAT is this? "Hi!" * What. Are. You. LOOKING AT?! * You think it's wise to BOTHER ME?! Like * Trying to pick A FIGHT...? * GAH! Now I feel even ANGRIER! Talk * When I'm angry, I need something to BEND! * Bring me a DECENT weapon! * I survived through the burning HELL! * Have you ever been to a FIERY HELL? Hah! Gift * Good...Time to USE IT! Ha-ha! (Given Bronze Hammer) * You're making me ANGRY! (Neutral) * What am I supposed to do with this ALREADY BENT thing?! (Given Bent Bronze Key) Champion of Valor Equipped General * Admiring my NEW look? Huh? HUH!? * Not courageous? HOW WEAK! * Shiny colors make me ANGRY! * FANCY clothes make me ANGRY! Tired Relationship Chart * Fire Spirit Cookie: HAH! This one knows what I went THROUGH! * Roll Cake Cookie: Road roller? Is that some KID'S TOY? * Dark Choco Cookie: YOU! Come out to fight! * Milk Cookie: I don't like this guy...But I TRUST him! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Purple Yam Cookie is one of the only Cookies that has an animation for striking obstacles while dashing or in Giant Mode, even outside of his ability. * Purple Yam Cookie is likely based off of generic Berserker class characters, even having the same standard red "berserker aura" in some sprites. * Prior to the Flames of Glory update, Purple Yam Cookie's animations for naturally running out of Energy and running out of Energy after colliding with an obstacle were swapped. * Purple Yam Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Royal Dough?! GIVE IT TO ME!" * Purple Yam Cookie and Milk Cookie are shown throughout the game to be extremely close, potentially being teased at something more a few times via both events and official social media account posts. * Purple Yam Cookie and Milk Cookie both use the same type of weapon, a mace.